


還記得櫻花正開 09

by Amove4



Category: HINSKENNY - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:27:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22031782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amove4/pseuds/Amove4
Kudos: 5





	還記得櫻花正開 09

两人洗完后从浴室一路亲回卧室。张宁习惯性地顺手锁上门锁，“哒”的一声，天地间只剩痴缠的两人。

张宁把Kenny按在门边的墙上，单手紧扣着对方的双手。舌头灵活地在Kenny的喉结上辗转着，另一只手用力地揉捏着Kenny的臀部。Kenny微仰着头，发出舒爽又难耐的呻吟声，每一声都通过喉结的震动传递返给始作俑者。而这个始作俑者只会更大力地舔舐、啃咬。

“啊……嘶……痛……”直到Kenny的手反抗的力气变大了，张宁才意识到真的弄痛对方了。

张宁双手捧住Kenny微红的脸，依旧把他死死地抵在墙边。

“知道我为什么要惩罚你吗？”张宁的眼神中泛着情欲。

“因为我……我对校记者说的话？”

“没错。你说你默默喜欢一个人很久，才把黑胶送给他。”张宁一字一句地对着Kenny说。

“有乜问题？”

“能告诉我这个人是谁吗，我真的不知道喔。”张宁朝Kenny狡黠一笑。

“痴线，明知故问。”

“我想听你亲口说。”张宁的脸凑得更近了。

“是你，宁宁！满意了？幼稚鬼！”Kenny委屈地侧过脸，嘟着嘴。

“你喜欢我很久为什么不说，看我暗示明示几百遍你却无动于衷很好玩是吗？”

“其实……一开始我都不能很确定……”Kenny眼中的雾气越来越浓，“直到那天我回到家，第一件事不是其他，而是在爸爸的柜子里找那张黑胶……第二天我和妹妹去逛街，看到好玩的东西第一个想到的就是买来送给你……但是我怕自己会错意……”

张宁摇着头哭笑不得：“关智斌，你真的是木头直男。”

“我不是！”Kenny满眼含泪地看着张宁。

“你回来后，我说得那么明，你却还是故意逃避。你知道那些日子我有多绝望吗？”

“因为……嗯……对不起，是我不够勇敢才耽误了这么久……你惩罚我吧，我心甘情愿。”Kenny说着闭上了眼睛，任凭张宁发落。

张宁温柔地吻着Kenny的眼睛，双手环抱住他，把他紧紧地抵在墙边，身贴身。

张宁的前端渐渐起了反应。

“今天可以了吗？”

“嗯。”

该来的总是会来，只要真心相爱，那便顺其自然。

张宁把Kenny打横抱起，轻轻地放在自己的床上。关掉顶灯，打开床头那盏暗黄的灯，两个人的身体轮廓在黑夜之中更能调动原始的欲望。

Kenny跪在床上，用脸左右蹭着那一块凸起，他贪婪地呼吸着空气中带着隐约咸味的荷尔蒙气息，直到那一块布料渐渐湿润。

“Kenny，可以了，帮我除。”

Kenny顺从地帮他褪去上衣，紧接着是内裤。张宁一丝不挂地站在他面前，Kenny双手按住张宁的臀，调皮地亲了一口x头，然后傻兮兮地抬头对着张宁笑了。张宁温柔地抚摸着Kenny的后脑勺，示意他继续。

Kenny轻轻舔弄着张宁的性器，生涩的口活断断续续进行着，时不时用手辅助一下，他感觉自己的脸在燃烧。

“Kenny，整根吞没它。”说罢用力将下体往他口中送。

张宁发育良好的性器实在超过Kenny所能承受的范围，每一次进入都是深喉，撞击的水声伴随着干呕声，Kenny眼泪流个不停。

当被脱个精光推倒在床上的时候，他已经精疲力尽，任凭张宁摆弄。

吻是从大腿内侧开始的，Kenny微微的颤栗让他十分满意，他一路向上，吞吐着Kenny昂扬的柱体，Kenny舒服地哼唧了一声。张宁没有就此停留，而是一路向上，吮吸着Kenny的乳头，另一只手揉捏着另一侧，直到两边都被玩得通红。

“我上来啦！”说罢张宁整个人伏上去亲吻Kenny的侧颈。

之前的尝试让张宁摸清楚了Kenny的敏感点，一个个吻重重地落在Kenny的脖颈上、耳后根上。Kenny本能地闭上眼睛享受着这一切，双手紧紧环抱住身上这个人，双腿缠绕着他的臀部。

或许是他的吻技实在过于精湛，Kenny完全沦陷于欲海，情不自禁地哼唧着。

“啊……嗯……唔~~”

“宁宁……你好叻~~”

“可以进入主题了吗？”

Kenny眨了眨湿湿红红的大眼睛，没有说话，回吻了张宁。

张宁急不可耐地拿来凡士林润了润手，轻轻掰开了Kenny的双腿，一根手指抵住Kenny微微湿润的后穴入口。

“相信我，放松点喇。”

手指缓缓伸进去探索着这一片秘境，羞耻感让Kenny用手臂遮住了上半脸。

张宁一根手指进进出出模仿着等下将要进行的运动，然后试图塞进去第二根，可是Kenny太过紧张了，本就紧致的后穴根本塞不进去第二根手指。张宁急得满头大汗。

“Kenny，望住我。”说罢他挪开了碍事的手臂然后深深地吻住了Kenny，舌尖在Kenny香甜的唇齿间搅出浪花，另一只手不安分地揉捏着Kenny的臀部。

“放松，等下就舒服了。”然后摸索着塞进了第二根手指。Kenny吃痛地咬住了张宁的唇。

这样的场景未免过于淫靡，少男双腿叉开，一条腿搭在对方的肩上，一条腿环住对方的腰，露出的隐蔽处在坏蛋手指的进进出出间流出了湿滑的液体，坏蛋进出得更顺滑流畅了。

“啊……啊……好舒服……”Kenny情不自禁地浪叫起来。

“我入来了喔~”

“快点……”

漂亮男孩发出的盛情邀请击溃了残存的理智，今天这段关系注定会发生实质性的改变：在对方身体上刻下自己的专属烙印。

充足的前戏和Kenny足够的爱液让张宁的进入比想象中顺畅，整根吞没、灵肉合一的那一刻两个人都不禁叹息。

小鹿斑比搂住张宁让他伏在自己身体上，双手紧紧抱着对方的双肩。又暖又湿的蜜穴吸着张宁的性器，自己从未感受过如此被填充的快感与满足，每一寸肌肤都透露着雀跃与欣喜，仿佛天地间只有痴缠的二人。

Kenny的双腿缠住张宁的腰：“惩罚我吧，我甘愿受罚。”

张宁吻住Kenny的嘴，身下的运动完全顺从着本能，一下一下撞击着Kenny的敏感点，每顶到那一端Kenny都发出舒爽到极致的吟哦。Kenny的前端在魅惑的性爱刺激下硬到发烫，抵着张宁的小腹。

张宁一边狠狠地抽插碾压Kenny的敏感点，一边一把抓住Kenny的前端疯狂套弄着。Kenny从未享受过如此极致的性爱体验，仰头望着天花板，失神地喘息着。

还有什么比躺在床上享受男朋友服务更舒适的呢？特别是对方技术不赖的样子。

与张宁的爱早就在心中落下种子，多日的朝夕相处就如阳光雨露，滋养着爱的藤蔓在两人心中生根发芽、开花结果，肆意缠绕到人窒息着无法动弹。那也是幸福的窒息吧，Kenny心想。

“唔……再用力点……”

收到男朋友的正面反馈的张宁像是得了嘉奖的小孩，再次发动疯狂的冲击，豆大的汗珠从额头滴落，落在Kenny的锁骨上。房间里充斥着肉体碰撞的啪啪声、黏液被抽离又贴合的淫靡声和男孩第一次体验肌肤之亲的愉悦呻吟声。

“啊……”Kenny感觉自己快被操死了，整个人快坏掉了。

“Kenny，I love you.”张宁贴着Kenny汗涔涔的脸颤抖着用气声说，身下的动作并未停止。

在肉体和精神的双重满足下，Kenny被插射了，全身酥酥麻麻像电流通过一样，大脑一片空白。紧搂着张宁的手臂无力地松开，满面潮红地喘着气。

张宁还没有到，他从Kenny身上撤离。平躺在Kenny身边：“坐上来，自己动。”

Kenny在高潮的余韵中还未回过神，满眼泪水，乖巧地抹了一些刚才射出的白色黏液，擦在张宁竖起的欲望上，来回抚摸使之更湿润黏滑。然后跨坐在张宁腰间，对准自己的后穴慢慢送入。

这对于Kenny高潮后紧缩的后穴来说实在过于刺激，Kenny没蹲稳，直接坐了下去整根吞没，这个姿势太深了，从头皮到脚尖都感到非常的不真实。

一开始Kenny笨拙地上下移动着，由于缺乏技巧的缘故，张宁的性器时不时滑了出来。两个人对视着红着脸笑了。

张宁看不下去，让Kenny半伏在自己身上，两手按住Kenny的臀瓣，自己向上挺送着性器。Kenny上前吻了张宁、主动迎合着他的节奏，两人一会儿就完全默契，达到了同一频率。

“唔……你吸得我好紧……”

“收声……”

Kenny感到张宁的性器越来越滚烫，越来越坚硬，每一次的撞入越来越坚定。他知道张宁快射了，他也慢慢开始收紧后穴。

张宁最后大力地冲刺了几下，然后颤抖着全数交代在Kenny的后穴。Kenny累到趴倒在张宁胸口，两个人一脸满足地随着呼吸上下起伏着。

仿佛过了半个世纪，Kenny偷偷睁眼看着张宁，发现张宁也在偷看他。两个人都不好意思地笑了。

“喂，起来啦。我快被你压死了。”

“喔，好……”

张宁缓缓拔出深入Kenny体内的性器。Kenny粉嫩的穴口一张一合，乳白色的精液从里面断断续续地流淌出来。

张宁拿过纸巾帮他接着，然后擦干净穴口。最后在Kenny臀部落下一吻。

两人紧紧拥抱着享受这性爱后的温存。都说阴道是通往女人灵魂的通道，男孩子之间的爱并没有什么不同，Kenny感觉和张宁真实地发生了肉体关系后更加无可救药地依恋他，原来爱一个人可以使人如此快乐。时光啊，求你走得慢一点，再慢一点。

“怎样？满意吗？”张宁轻笑着先开了口。

“嗯……是啊……”Kenny害羞地轻声说着，脸埋进了张宁的胸口。

“都说是惩罚你了wor，让你满意的惩罚不算，下次重来！”张宁刮着Kenny滚烫的脸邪笑着。

Kenny锤了锤张宁的胸口。

“喂！！”Kenny急着扯开话题，“上次我就想问了，你好有经验的样子，是不是……？”

“两蚊一本的地摊文学，你没看过喔？”

“诶？”

“猪头猪脑！懒得理你！”

Kenny爬到张宁身上，狠狠地“吧唧”了一下张宁的脸，然后用鼻子蹭着张宁的：“不行，你刚才都惩罚过我了，不可以不理我！”

“Kenny。”

“嗯？”

“留下来，或者我跟你走。”

未完待续。


End file.
